


Nebula

by reedyas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedyas/pseuds/reedyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's wings have cooled.</p>
<p>Not a lot of spoilers, but it features Dean's glasses from 8x14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first fic posted on AO3! How exciting!  
> This fic was partially inspired by [this doodle.](http://theevilteaspoon.tumblr.com/post/43113917819/what-if) Plus Cas's wings fascinate me, so voila! Enjoy!

The first time Castiel’s wings touch the concrete walkway in front of Jimmy Novak’s home, they buzz. Not a harsh buzz, but the feeling of when a finger touches an old, static television.

In Heaven, Castiel’s wings are a nebula, bursting with energy and light. The colors green, blue, and yellow shimmer in the light of his Father’s kingdom. They twirl around each other, sounding like wind in trees and ocean waves crashing against rocks. They are a dull roar, and with age they grow louder and louder. They are lovely and menacing, all at once.

When Anna felt his wings so long ago, she said they were as smooth as granite, yet had warmth radiating from below. They also became warmer with age.

Now, on Earth, they have a slight chill.

When he was young, Michael told him stories of Lucifer. How when Lucifer was an angel, his wings were a bright blue and swept across the oceans. They were warm and felt like a wade into a pond on a summer’s day. Now, while trapped in his cage, they are as cold as ice. They fracture with his every move, breaking him as he loses his sense of purpose.

Castiel thought that this was happening to his wings as well. His gut tells him that no amount of redemption will bring them warmth ever again.

The next time Castiel sees Dean, Dean is wearing a pair of glasses washed with Holy Water. When he sees the angel, he stills and gasps.  
Cocking his head, Castiel furrows his brow when Dean extends an arm towards them. As his hand caresses Castiel’s energy, a jolt of warmth flows through Jimmy Novak’s body. It starts at the tips of his wings, flows into his chest, and out through the veins of his fingertips and feathers. 

They’re not as cold as they used to be.

Maybe, Castiel thought, just maybe this Winchester can save me once more.


End file.
